A Nobleman's Daughter
by LightAfterDark
Summary: Eve goes to stay at the castle in Nottingham and finds herself falling for broody Guy who is hurt by Marian's death but in a strange way he finds herself falling for her too...
1. In The Forest

I don't own Robin Hood (if only!) and the BBC owns the characters, places etc (all except mine!)

My first proper story (my first being a oneshot) this is set after the events of series 2. It's basically a love story between a nobleman's daughter and Sir Guy.

As always reviews are appreciated no matter how critical. I am constantly being told to sort out my sentence structure (I do try to sort it!). 

Thanks…….hopefully enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, seems Sir William wants his daughter to stay at the castle whilst he is away on business." The Sheriff's voice rang out in the darkening room of Nottingham Castle. The Sheriff and Guy were sitting across from each other at one of their many meetings, during which they caught up on different matters and today the Sheriff had received a letter from one of his nobles.

Vasey glanced up at his unresponsive henchman.

"Gisborne!! Move on for heaven's sake!! That woman was a leper as are the rest of them!!"

Guy mumbled a quick apology and picked up the letter from Sir William that had been thrown on the desk. Vasey leaned casually back in his chair, his keen eyes showing the workings of his deceptive mind.

"Do you know what Gisborne? I might just accept. You see, Sir William used to be a follower of King Richard and it has taken me many months to convince him to join the Black Knights. So by letting his daughter sponge off my servants I might keep him on my good side. Yes………"

Vasey trailed off, turning the situation to benefit himself-as usual. Guy studied the letter and both men remained in silence, each lost in their own private thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later a young woman galloped through Sherwood Forest on a magnificent grey hunter called Swallow. Swallow was laden with a few large saddlebags-the girl had refused to have a coach and servants escort her- and his great stamina showed for he was only a little tired. The young woman herself wore a sea green dress that highlighted her eyes. Her blonde hair reflected the shafts of sunlight that filtered through the great trees. She wore a determined look on her face and her eyes spoke of intelligence.

Without warning a group of men dived out from the trees causing Swallow to skid to a frightened halt, he reared but the woman was an experienced rider and quickly calmed him. A man with blonde hair, stubble and blue eyes spoke first.

"What's this then a rich noble out for a ride? C'mon out cough up for the poor."

"What? I have no money with me. Look I must be getting on! I'm riding for the castle. Please, believe me I do care about the poor. I aid the people in my father's village whenever I can."

"Oh please we've heard that one before!"

The woman opened her mouth to protest when a second voice interrupted them.

"My, my you have grown up Eve."

Eve turned in shock, as the man strode confidently up behind the group, her eyes widened when she recognised who it was.

"Robin!" She spluttered.

A man carrying a shield and wearing a bandanna-like object on his head shook his head in disbelief, whilst the remaining two men (the blonde haired man and a huge man carrying a staff) simply gawped.

"Indeed it is Eve. The very man himself! It's been a while since I've seen you. How are things down your end? Is your father fine?" Robin turned to his men and smiled casually at their faces.

"It's fine. She is with me."

Eve surveyed the men warily. _These must be the outlaws I've heard rumours of. Robin looks like the leader and I can trust him so perhaps I should give his men the benefit of the doubt. _After a quick discussion with Robin, telling him her destination and he in turn introducing his men,_ s_he dismounted and walked through the forest. The men walked almost sullenly and quietly behind Robin and herself. Eve then answered his questions.

"The village is fine or rather we tick along as best we can. The increase in taxes is pummelling the villagers however so I try to help when I can."

The man called Allan snorted. Eve turned at the sudden noise bringing the whole procession to a stop.

"Look," she thrust Swallow's reins on Robin and rounded on the unfortunate Allan.

"I do my best since you lot can't be bothered to shift your own backsides, even if we are half a days walk away. I get a monthly allowance from my father on top of new dresses, jewellery and trinkets and do you think I quite happily accept it and flaunt it around the village in front of those who are starving? No! I buy extra food and I leave it at their doors I try to show kindness when my father shows no mercy. In fact, he caught me at it once, giving some bread, water and meat to some of the homeless children. He completely derailed!! Of course he punished me…."

Her face was distant for a moment, a brief flicker of a forgotten memory haunted it but then she laughed heartily.

"No new dresses for two months, he said, well I hardly saw that as much punishment. It just created mere joy for me. He's a vain, self centred bastard"

Allan laughed and even John and Much seemed to look at the young woman in a different light. Robin, however, looked troubled.

"Your father…he's not how I remember. He does not seem like the type of man to punish his daughter for handing out spare food."

Eve's face darkened.

"He has changed. Ever since Vasey became sheriff he has become distant and volatile. He no longer cares for his people, no longer stands up for them at council. I believe he may have recently become a Black Knight."

"You know of what the Black Knights intend to do?"

"Of course I know! Now he's away on business, probably spreading the good word of Vasey, I have to stay at the castle for possibly months!" She snapped and quickly apologised. She was feeling on edge, she'd have to stay in an unwelcoming, cold castle with people she had never met. She was not looking forward to it.

The group reached the edge of the forest overlooking Nottingham.

"Well……..I'm sure you'll have fun. They're a cheerful bunch in there!" Allan joked.

"Just think of the lovely food that will be unlimited to you, enough to feed an army in there!" Much's eyes lit up at the prospect and the men smiled between themselves. John nodded his head and Robin laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Just watch yourself." His eyes knowingly searched her own. She realised with a sickening feeling what he was getting at. Eve's eyes watered.

"I know," she whispered. "I know what Sir Guy did. M father he found out. He gloated about it. Marian…she….she was special. Unique…"

The words passed between them. Thousands unspoken. A million thought. Robin's grip tightened and he turned away from everyone. They let him be.


	2. At the Castle

**I don't own Robin Hood (except my own characters obviously!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Sheriff of Nottingham stood at the entrance to the castle. His sullen servant, Guy, stood slightly behind him. The Sheriff had been tempted to swat him away like a fly, the annoying shadow that his Master at Arms was. He thought better of it. However he had convinced himself that if anyone could die from being so depressed then this man could. He couldn't allow that because he rather liked the fact this man would come at the click of his fingers. Gisborne sought power, the man had ambition and Vasey could feed it.

The sound of hooves entering the courtyard snapped everyone's attention towards the gate. The servants of the castle quickly got back to work except for a stable lad and two servants who had the job of carrying the woman's possessions into the castle. The woman dismounted, patted her horse's neck and then spoke kindly to the servants. She thanked them and watched as they disappeared towards the castle entrance. Vasey turned to Gisborne and muttered,

"Aw, pretty little thing. There you go Gisborne a new woman to sink your teeth into. Oh, she looks a little lost, go on and be a good boy and help her. If you make a good first impression she might soften to you a little bit."

Guy remained silent but did as he was instructed-as Vasey knew he would.

Guy approached the young woman and noted how young she was. She was certainly different from her father, her expression and her features were softer and kinder. She looked thoughtful as he approached and he wondered if she too was judging him.

She dipped her head slightly and smiled warmly. Politeness was always something Eve believed could work it's way to even the coldest of hearts.

"Sir Guy, I am honoured to meet you."

"As am I," the man replied.

They shook hands and with an indication of his arm they walked up towards the castle. The Sheriff greeted them, making sure to eye his visitor up and down warily, looking for any trick she might try. He forced his usual toothy smile and said,

"I do hope you will join us for dinner this evening. Then we can get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes at his obvious disinterest at having her stay, Eve nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Late evening in Nottingham castle_.

Eve glanced around her home for the next few months and it stared coldly back. She sighed heavily and sat at a small desk in her bedchamber. The room was fairly bare except for the desk, a few chairs, some chests and a decent sized bed. She leaned back and reflected on her day.

Dinner had been interesting to say the least. Guy had tried to stay as quiet as possible, only answering questions thrown at him or inserting a comment here or there. The Sheriff, on the other hand, had carried most of the conversation. He talked about the castle, peasants and making a few snide remarks on the fact Guy was still an unmarried man and Eve's father was hoping to marry her off soon.

She shuddered and huddled into her cloak. It was not Guy was particularly unhandsome, distasteful or that he could not provide for her. It was his…she searched for the word…emptiness. He was hurting a little, anyone could see that and Eve had reason to suggest it was eating at him inside.

_All that man needs is some security, comfort_ _and to be shown friendship, kindness and a little bit of love. Only when a person receives, then he can return. _

The young woman smiled to herself. God knows she would be bored in the barren castle. She needed someone to talk to and the person would be Guy. _I will get him talking. _


	3. Just another day

**I don't own Robin Hood etc****….the BBC does (except my own characters obviously)**

Warning contains a scene of child abuse (not sexual but I am also trying not to make it to disturbing because it's awful) I will say when..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks had passed by since Eve's arrival at Nottingham Castle and it wasn't turning out to be as dismal as she had expected it to be. For starters, Guy was a little less precarious around her than he had been. The Sheriff had kept out of her way and when she had met him it had been only pleasantries that had been exchanged. The servants also were more welcoming, with Eve's lady in waiting, Anna, informing her of all servant gossip!

Routine had also settled in and for the better part of the morning Eve wandered around the streets of Nottingham, occasionally indulging in a tiny trinket but one that was never overly expensive. She then returned to Nottingham Castle for lunch, eating by herself all though recently Guy had joined her. He was polite and mainly asked her of how her day had been and how she found Nottingham. It was very rare for the conversation to turn to him, despite Eve's best efforts and eventually she gave up and answered his questions. It pondered her thoughts day and night that this man seemed so reluctant to talk of his past, so unwilling to break his defensive exterior and she let it be. She knew in the end that all he would need was for a person whom he could trust and who would listen and she decided to be that person, be a friend. Guy usually left after lunch and again, Eve was left to her own devices, which normally meant she took Swallow for a ride in the woods.

Rain lashed the castle walls, as it had done for the past three days. The murky cloud had never lifted, the rain never given up and the cold that crept up through the castle was incessant. Eve shivered as she headed to a small room, one of the halls, where she normally ate her lunch. It was directly above the kitchens. The fire crackled cheerfully in the gloomy room and cast it's comforting glow about the dark corners, trying to break through the barrier of damp.

She smiled as the tall, brooding Guy came through the door, removing his soaked leather coat and running his hands through his dripping hair. The man handed his coat to a servant and ordered for food to be bought up before joining Eve at the table.

"Afternoon Sir Guy. The weather's not been at all agreeable recently has it? I haven't been able to ride Swallow for the past few days which is quite upsetting!"

Guy shook his head.

"Indeed not. In fact, I had been hoping to take a ride out with you in the forest as I hear you are quite an adept rider and there are some really great galloping places I can show you. Perhaps when the weather settles?"

Eve nodded.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Guy smiled a genuine smile back. He had recently found himself wanting to spend time with Eve. He started to enjoy moments he spent with her. She was young yet mature. Her threads of innocence still clung to her yet she had seen enough to grow into a woman. She was pretty, her smile was infectious and she was one of the few people who didn't flinch when he so much as lifted an arm. He found himself gawping at her, watching her eat, then shook his head. _Get a grip over yourself_, he thought, _look what you did to_ _Marian. You don't deserve to have the love of a woman._

He noticed Eve watching him as if reading his thoughts. She had noticed the momentary pain in his eyes and now she wondered, _he isn't so evil and made of so many pure hatred thoughts as I though he was. No, he is confused, insecure in a way; he has been hurt all his life._ She bit her lip as she thought of herself and her father recently. How he had used to dote on his daughter lovingly but now since the sheriff had arrived he had hurt her too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay, warning for this bit.**

Eve is seventeen. She is shaking in her room. Ever since her mother's death in childbirth, ever since Vasey became sheriff her father had changed. He was almost brain washed. She shuddered as she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Now, now Eve. I know all about you giving those whelps food. Food from our table."

Her father's crude voice echoed outside the door and he allowed himself into her room. His face was old yet malicious. His grey eyes were cold and he held a whip in his hand.

"Now, I need a good daughter. One that will do as a man says, one that is meek and knows her place in this world. Can't be showing me up in front of my peers, now can we?"

Eve shook her head, biting her lip.

Her father walks menacingly towards her, then strikes her hard across the face. The force throws her backwards. Eve's eyes fill with tears and slowly drip down her face. Her father merely laughs. He then continues to beat her, punching, kicking and hitting her back with the horse whip. She tries not to cry out.

When the hell was over her father leaves her where she lies. He heads towards the door.

"Stay in here for the rest of the afternoon. No dinner and no dresses for two months. Don't disobey me again or I'll never find you a husband and I'll chuck you into the whore house!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay, nasty stuff. It might seem irrelevant now but everything ties together later on. xx**


	4. Rivers run fast

I don't own Robin Hood, sadly the BBC does

I don't own Robin Hood, sadly the BBC does. If it didn't things would turn out a lot differently but then life never is fair…………

Oh, Guy's horse ended up with a bird name too, I just like them. 

Oh and too xxCCxx thanks for reviewing so much and yes, I agree her dad is an evil git! 

Oh and another thing, sorry it is taking a while to update but I have important exams and revision and homework are a priority. xx

"Sir Guy! I believe you will have to canter a lot faster if you want to keep up with me." 

Eve laughed at the man next to her. She drew Swallow to a leisurely trot beside Guy and his horse Hawk. Her eyes still showed the exhilaration of the gallop and both Swallow's and Hawk's flanks showed slight patches of sweat. Guy grinned.

"That would not be the case if Hawk was fitter for he hasn't been ridden as much as I'd like." 

Eve eyed the horse's brilliant bay coat, wide roman nose and proud head. 

"He certainly is a wonderful horse."

"He will only become more wonderful as he gets older and his muscle develops. Would you like to ride him tomorrow and I ride Swallow?" 

Eve's eyes shot up to Guy's and she gawped. 

"You would let me? I'd be honoured to, of course." 

Guy's face broke into an even wider smile at her obvious reaction. It was the second time he had ridden with the young woman and he found her delightful to be around. Her hair was loose and flyaway. Her face flushed and her lips almost pouted. He licked his lips at the thought of her, them together. Pushing the thoughts away he nudged Hawk causing him to walk deeper into Sherwood and Eve followed, hurrying Swallow so she could ride next to him. 

There was an almost ominous quiet that enveloped the pair. The horse's hooves made muffled thuds into the ground, which in places was still slightly wet from the torrent of rain that had recently passed. The swollen river roared precariously beside the track. Its waters swifter than a swallow in flight, the current tugged at the tree branches that overlapped the bank and hung into the water. 

Eve was acutely aware of how closed in Guy and herself were, barely an arm's width apart. The trees crowded Guy's side of the track and the river swirled beside Eve. Their was just enough space to ride two abreast. The shadows moved through the trees beside them and Eve noticed Guy look about uneasily. Twigs cracked. Leaves whispered. Guy swallowed. 

"Someone's following us." He whispered to Eve. 

Eve's soft features glanced about nervously. Then everything happened at once. Eve's lips opened as she was about to speak. Guy unsheathed his sword. Figures darted from the trees. Hawk's premature experience caused him to spook. He reared and kicked out as Guy desperately tried to control him, one hand on the reins, the other grasped around his sword. Hawk's hooves flashed before Eve's eyes and Swallow bucked and reared and twisted as Hawk's hooves crashed into his quarters. Caught by surprise at the actions of her usually bombproof stallion Eve slid backwards out the saddle and tumbled downwards.

The water's cool grasp took a hold of her and she gasped. The current was too strong to swim against, not that she could manage anything other than a few strokes of dog paddle. She distantly heard two males calling her name. Guy, the other……Robin? She had barely time to think as she was carried away. 

"I'll hang you if she's dead Hood!" Guy snarled menacingly to Robin. 

He walked around in circles, running his hands through his soaked hair. He cast a quick glance at the limp form of the young woman lying on the ground. He could hardly bring himself to look at the pale face, with her simple brown dress clinging to every inch of her and her golden hair fanned behind her. She reminded him of an angel of heaven that had fallen from the skies and lived in the body of a human. 

Robin lay crouched beside her, scanning her for any sign of life. He and Guy were both stripped to the waist and both soaked from their efforts to save her from the torrent. He cocked his ear over her mouth, then checked again with his sword, the surface gently misted. He sat back on his haunches, relieved. 

"She's not dead but she'll need a physician and she needs to get warm and dry." The other men all cast relieved looks to each other and Guy physically relaxed. 

"I'll take her now, Hood. I'll get her a physician. The best I can get." 

The other men looked surprisingly at Guy for an instant. His ears turned slightly pink but no one noticed as he bent down to pick up Eve. Robin and his men quickly helped secure her body to Swallow's saddle. The poor horse had had to be chased by Allan and Much after he bolted. They had bought him back, shaking and looking rather sorry for himself. 

Guy rode out of the forest, leading Swallow and without knowing why, he took the road to Locksley and not Nottingham. He questioned his decision but consoled himself with the facts that it would be warmer and easier for Eve to recover in the manor and not the draughty castle. 

At the manor, he carried her seemingly lifeless body to the guest room where he ordered one of the maids to strip her of her wet clothes, as none of her items were at the manor she was then ordered to wrap Eve in blankets and tuck her into bed. He then sent a groom hastily towards an experienced, intelligent physician's house in the next village whilst simultaneously sending the carriage to Nottingham castle to collect Eve's belongings. She was to stay at the manor until she was well recovered from her ordeal. No doubt Vasey would question his motives but Guy shrugged the thought off, what mattered was getting the young woman better. 


	5. Emotions

Thank you to people who are reviewing and those who are not but reading anyway

Thank you to people who are reviewing and those who are not but reading anyway!! I was struggling to make sense of how everything was going to fit together but I have sorted it. All the ideas are in my head it is now just a matter of writing it down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Guy was upon the physician as soon as he left Eve's room.

"How is she?" He blurted out before he could help himself.

The physician, Saxon, took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had wiry grey hair, a blunt and unobtrusive face and was tall and thin with knotted hands that clenched and fiddled with each other when he spoke.

"She will be fine Sir Guy. She may well develop a fever or cold in the next few days but keep her warm, well fed, well rested and she may well be alright. She is strong and young, although I'm a bit concerned about the injuries on her back."

Guy's face sunk like wet clay that flounders and falls to pieces.

"Injuries? I was not aware she injured herself. What do you mean?"

"She might not have suffered them today but she has many a scar on her back. They look too old to have been recently sustained but who knows? Perhaps they are of another story."

Guy shook his head.

"No. They are not from today. I think we would have noticed."

"Precisely. I suggest you keep them clean and apply some ointment regularly to them."

Saxon looked at Guy's shocked face. The physician spoke gently to him, one hand on Guy's shoulder.

"Sir Guy. She is just awake. You should go and see her but don't tire her out though."

Guy nodded and thanked the physician before heading into the guest room at the manor.

Eve lay in the bed, her eyes were just open and the glanced casually around the room, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her light hair was loose about her shoulders. She caught sight of Guy entering and smiled. He helped her prop herself up onto some pillows and then sat beside her on the bed.

"How are you doing Lady Eve?"

"I feel dog tired, like I've been kicked by a horse."

Her weary eyes took in Guy's concerned face, his frowned eyes searching her own. She inhaled sharply as a sudden mixture of emotions took hold of her. She could see his eyes, his lips and his angled jaw with lines of stubble. She closed her eyes so that she would not allow herself to become too infatuated.

Guy at once, seeing her closed eyes asked her if she was feeling fine or needed anything.

She turned away, only for a few seconds, to glance at the cosy, wooden walls of the manor. _I need you, I want you. _She tried to push the thoughts away. _Before you were so enclosed, now you are so friendly and that is what I wanted, to have a trusting friend. Now, now I want you to much. I want more. I don't want to ruin what we have forged already. _

She turned to look at the canopy of the bed above her, inhaled the smell of cooking, forced herself to think of anything, anything but him.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little weak, that's all."

He reached out, so gently and turned her face to look at him. Her cheek flamed where his hand had touched it. She said almost brusquely,

"I am tired, please go."

He nodded,

"Of course."

Eve watched him disappear. Was there a hint of sadness in his voice and the way he walked? Or was she simply weary and her imagination being driven into overdrive?


	6. Together at Last

I don't own Robin Hood; I am just tampering with the characters, the BBC does

I don't own Robin Hood; I am just tampering with the characters, the BBC does.

This is really starting to get great fun to write!! So far, for my fist fanfic (apart from the oneshot) I personally think it might turn out to be okay.

Love and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a few bed ridden days but Eve was finally able to get up and walk about the manor by herself. She had to admit to herself that she liked the manor a lot better than the castle. The maids were good company. Bessie a rather stout maid with a rather charming face took it upon herself to be Eve's personal servant. She hung around the bedroom constantly running herself off her feet in an effort to do errands for her. Eve didn't mind, she was a lovely, trusting girl and in her current state of monotony, a good friend was what kept her going-and the regular visits from Guy off course.

His concern over her wellbeing almost brought tears into her eyes. The fact that this busy, well placed lord should bother to think about her, just a visiting, nobleman's daughter made her feel so drawn to him.

It was a quiet, summer evening when Eve jumped out of her chair at the sound of knocking on the bedroom door. Thinking she would be left alone the entire evening she had changed into a flimsy white nightshift and decided to read by the window. The sound of the dusk birds chirping merrily in her ear.

"Who is it?" She called out gently, thinking it was just Bessie.

"Guy," The male voice answered, slightly muffled behind the solid wood.

_Drat_, she thought and hurriedly grabbed her cream, floor length, woollen cape with a large hood to put around her shoulders; she tried to wrap it slightly tighter around her body as well.

"Come in," She said, wincing as she thought it sounded a little too provocative, a little too husky.

His tall, dark, mysterious frame entered the room and he quickly looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, to disturb you. I did not know you were ready to retire."

She shrugged.

"It does not matter, I was just reading by the window."

He glanced over at her and a small laugh broke across his nervous face.

"Missing the fresh air?"

"Yes, oh yes! So much so, I mean, the room is very beautiful and I thank you for your generous hospitality but I feel if I don't get out into the sunlight and gallop through fields and forests again soon I shall just waste away!"

The tension from a few seconds earlier cracked. Guy eyed her gentle features and noticed the thin nightshift she wore. He glanced away again and forced his eyes onto her face, her hair, her eyes. They still held remments of her wild outburst, they were flashing, no longer tired, withdrawn and weary. He noticed from today's visit that her health had indeed improved, only two days ago she was still sitting in her chair, practising her embroidery.

"Then perhaps tomorrow, you should take a walk around the village but no further and no horse riding. At least not yet."

She squealed with such youth and vitality that Guy was taken aback and then she had flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Sir Guy!"

Her golden hair brushed against his cheeks and he breathed in the scent of blossom and lavender. He closed his eyes. Holding her tightly but she didn't pull away, she fell into the embrace to, snaking her slender arms around his waist. They held each other.

Eve forced herself to keep breathing at this intimacy she shared with him. She could almost feel his well toned body beneath her. It made her hungry and pushed in closer, never wanting to let go for fear she might starve.

"Forget the Sir. It's just Guy."

His voice tickled her ear and Eve though she'd swoon. His lips traced her jaw line and then caressed her cheek before settling on her own. She gasped. She kissed him back with desire, he calmed her. His lips spoke then, telling her to be patient.

She didn't want patience! She kissed hungrily again and Guy was as surprised as she was! He pulled away from her and held her face in his gloved hands.

"Easy, Eve. You are still weak."

"Oh, shut up!" She then proceeded to push him onto the bed.

**I had to add it in at the end. Eve couldn't reject him again! ******


	7. Marcus

**I don't own Robin Hood etc...**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and those that read!**

The morning sun pushed its way gently into the bedroom. Eve sleepily opened her eyes, she turned over and caught herself looking straight back into Guy's own eyes. They both smiled.

"Morning Eve," He said.

Eve kissed his lips in reply then turned to get out of bed. Guy watched her slim back walk away from him and pull on some clothes. He looked at the criss cross of marks on her skin and swallowed his anger back down. He would get his revenge all too soon. He groaned then, thinking of the time when Eve would have to return to her own village and forced it from his thoughts.

"God! Vasey!" Guy leapt out of bed as if it was on fire and yelling a quick goodbye at Eve, he charged down the stairs.

_Guy follows that man around as if he's got nothing else in his life and Vasey knows it. _Eve thought to herself as she eagerly skipped down the stairs, desperate to get out into the village.

Eve enjoyed being outside in the village. She heard the sounds of children playing, the clang of metal from the blacksmith and the bleating of goats. It reminded her of her own dear village at home. She bought an apple from a woman selling fruit and vegetables and tucked into it, letting her feet wander throughout the village wherever they fancied.

A horseman riding from the Nottingham road caught her eye. She admired the beautiful animal he rode. The bay coat shined in the sunlight and he seemed to float off the floor when he cantered. The man riding him called at the manor and then turned away and headed into the village. Eve nearly dropped her apple. She recognised him now. She couldn't believe it.

"Marcus!" She called out, attracting one or two stares from some villagers.

Eve started running to the rider, slowing down as she neared so she wouldn't frighten the horse. The man raised his hand in greeting and dismounted from his steed when he reached her. He threw his arms around Eve.

"Oh God Evie! I've missed you! You look so wonderful and rosy and bright! How are you! I'm so glad to have found you but listen I have to tell you something about father."

Eve squeezed her brother and grabbed his hands so she could stand back and look at him.

"You look so different." He had certainly got a more tanned look to his skin, his muscles had definitely toned up more and he seemed to look more edgy and restless or more tense. She shrugged off the changes though, it was only to be expected, he had been fighting in the Holy Land for a few years.

"I know about father, he is a black knight but how did you find that out?"

" After I had been home and found you gone, the servants told me you were in Nottingham and as I went through Sherwood I met Robin. I had met him in the Holy Land a few times so it was a pleasant surprise and he told me all about the Black Knights and I rushed here after not finding you in Nottingham and I find you are staying with one of them! Why?" He took a breath after his outburst and then looked questioningly at Eve.

"I...I fell ill when I visited Locksley and Guy...Sir Guy thought me too ill to return to Nottingham so I have been staying in the manor." She smiled at him, putting on her best cute little sister face, he still fell for it. She felt guilty about lying to him but it wasn't a complete lie.

"Right. Walk with me. We have so much to catch up on. Wait, I didn't tell you what I needed to about father, I know that he was a Black Knight but you might want to sit down or prepare yourself for this Evie. Father, father's dead."

"Oh dear lord. How? Why? When? Oh goodness, that is why you're back isn't it? You'll have to take care of the village."

"Yes that is why I am here. Listen to me, father was murdered. We don't know who but they are still out there and I have a duty to protect you. You have to come with me."

Eve stopped dead.

"Marcus, I'm sorry but I'm staying. I know you are concerned but I will have Sir Guy's protection in the manor."

Marcus spun round, his green eyes glared into her own.

"Why? Why on earth would you want to stay with that callous man? He is a menace. He's twisted inside, I tell you that now."

"Twisted! Callous! Sir Guy happens to be a polite, caring man who cares for the wellbeing of those in his keep and he is generous and is honest! He has told me no lie; he has shown me no cheat or ill manners! Marcus, I tell you that now." Eve blushed when she realised how quickly and hotly she had come to Guy's defence.

"Oh, I see. Does Evie have a little fancy for Sir Guy? Is your head in the clouds because of his generous ways? Are you swept of your feet by his irresistible charm? Grow up Eve."

Eve looked away, feeling humiliated and upset from her brother's teasing. Marcus pulled his sister's face towards him.

"Look Eve, I'm sorry. It's hard to forget that you are no longer the young girl I left behind but now a young woman. I should start treating you like one."

Eve hugged her brother.

"And I should start respecting you as my older brother more. You were only trying to help me."

They both smiled at each other. Marcus led his sister back into the village, insisting they should go for a ride later that afternoon.

Eve agreed and wished the day would fly.


	8. Hot on her brother's heels

I don't own Robin Hood (I wished I did, things would be so different)

Thanks, to readers and reviewers!!

...

Eve shook flashbacks of the last time she had ridden through Sherwood away from her mind. She wanted to focus. Focus on her brother. She felt like she hadn't seen him in eons.

They rode next to each other, they had caught up on the news they had both wanted to share with each other and were now contemplating their thoughts. Marcus twisted his reins in his hands, turmoil rested heavily on his shoulders and churned itself in his mind. He glanced at his sister, _my_ _beautiful little sister_, and decided to share his thoughts with her.

"Evie. I have a thought, an idea if you will."

She stared curiously into his eyes.

"Go on, do tell."

"Well...Robin has long been a friend of mine. I know he is a good man, deserving of his name and I thought here I am back in Locksley perhaps I should give up wealth and help him with his cause."

"Brother, I commend you on your idea but why not simply retain your position that you have inherited and help him from the inside. You will be close to the Sheriff now, you will go to meetings of counsel. After all, who would take care of that dear little village of ours?"

"Mmm, you're idea does seem to have more thought into it than mine...perhaps you're right Evie. As to who would take care of the village if I went, why, you could of course! Father had arranged a decent suitor before his death for you. A nice knight with a little land of his own! He would take care of you and the village, whether it goes to plan or not we will see what happens soon enough."

"Marcus. I would not marry any man that man found for me."

Marcus was shocked at his sister's ignorance of her father.

"That man?" He said, "Our father was a great, ambitious man who served well. You would do well to respect him and call him more than that man!"

"Ambitious that damned man was but great he was not. His ambition is what has let him to his demise. He was cruel and twisted!"

Marcus's temper was rising, fuelled by his sister cursing his father. _His father, their father, her father. The man who strove for greatness, the man who had kept his children in clothes! _

"I know who murdered him, brainwashed you into thinking he was cruel and twisted. I will avenge his death!"

With that he spurred his horse galloping back towards Locksley. Eve watched, stunned and then spurred Swallow on hot on her brother's heels. Shouting his name. Pushing Swallow faster.


	9. Home Truths

I don't own Robin Hood, the BBC does.

Marcus burst into the manor, throwing aside maids and servants in his path.

"Gisbourne!" He bellowed. "Come on show yourself! Fight me like a man!"

Marcus had roared himself into a fury, his pent up anger finally releasing itself. Eve pushed her way through the door, the servants had gathered around the doorway hoping to see if anything of interest and gossip would happen and had been reluctant to let her pass.

"Marcus, please. Why are you so angry recently? You've come back from the Holy Land..."

Eve broke off as a confused Guy stalked downstairs, his sword at the ready. He glanced quickly between the brother and sister and saw the man he was looking for. The man with the sword who stared at him in silence. The two men glared at each other, challenging one another, then Marcus threw a punch at Guy's face.

Guy was flung backward and gawped, wiping blood from his nose onto his leather-clad hand. _He wants to play it that way does _he_?_ Guy placed his sword aside. Eve watched, stunned, she couldn't work out what was unravelling before her. The two men grappled and kicked and threw punches at the air, the furniture and each other.

Guy pulled back gasping, he had Marcus beneath him, locked in position.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Marcus winced as Guy tightened his grip on his arm.

"You killed my father."

With renewed vigour, Marcus roared and threw Guy off him, they resumed their fighting as before. Eve intercepted then, pulling against the men's clothes, to no avail. She had a flashback of waking up in the forest, Robin and Guy both wanting to help her. She did what every woman had done when trying to attract the attention of men. She swooned with a dramatic sigh.

Both men stopped and looked at the swooning woman. They froze and immediately both ran to help her. Eve fluttered open her eyelids and grabbed each man by the arm.

"Stop your foolish fighting and lets settle things out. Sir Guy, my brother apologises for his unnecessary and wrong accusations."

Marcus gawped at his sister.

"Excuse me? Apologise, I won't. That man deserves every blooming bruise he'll get off me."

Guy gawped at both of them, absent-mindedly stroking his cut lip.

"What accusations?"

Eve was tempted to pull a see-he-has-no-idea-why-you're-here-or-what's going-on-look but refrained from it. It would only cause to set another stream of emotions lose on Marcus. Marcus was about to shout out another mouthful of abuse when Eve placed a firm hand on his arm and intervened.

"Sir Guy, as you may know, my father has been murdered. As his children we have-well Marcus- has taken it upon himself to avenge his death..."

"And the blame seems to have fallen on me." Guy said.

He looked past Eve and Marcus and noticed the servants still gawping through the door.

"Get back to work now, and if I find anyone repeating what they have seen they'll be strung on the gallows before noon tomorrow." He snarled.

His servants burst into bustling action and one quickly closed the door so the whole room was now in a chilling silence.

"Marcus, I swear I didn't kill your father," He sighed, "but I commend you on your need for revenge. It's a noble thing to do."

Guy ran his hand through his hair.

"What puzzles me though," He glanced at each sibling and then his gaze landed on Eve, his eyes staring deeply into her own, "Is why would you go to such lengths as to defend that man. Surely, he deserves his death. I mean with what he's done to you."

Eve glanced at her brother's face which was now mingled with fury, disbelief and curiosity. She started to feel almost fearful. _Oh God! Marcus doesn't know about my beatings!_ Eve's green eyes reflected the worry that was now coming to flood her and Marcus turned to face his sister. Eve took a deep breath, she knew this was going to hurt her brother. He had admired their father, even when he had joined the Black Knights.

"Marcus. My father, our father, he used to beat me."

"Beat you? Why, that's nonsense that is. I'll not hear that!"

He stood back from Eve, glowering at her.

"Oh, Marcus for goodness sake! Are you in denial? Of course, you were in the Holy Land! Ever since..."

Eve looked out of the corner of her eye towards Guy. _I can't say it only happened since he became a Black Knight! That would also make me look like I'm against Vasey, in front of Guy. It might even make it look like I'm against him! _

"Recently, I mean, he has took to beating me. He did it so many times! Why? You were away, his precious Marcus was away and I was the only one left. He took out all his anger on me, even for the slightest thing. I've got the bloody scars if you ever need proof!"

Eve was shaking, her eyes were red and teary but she wouldn't cry, not over that man. Marcus sat stunned, his father had been a role model to him. He had taught him how to be noble, a good leader, listener and swordsman. _My father must have changed after I left something or someone made him change. _

Marcus came over to his sister and gently hugged her. He glanced furtively at Guy, he still didn't trust the man.

"My sister thanks you for your hospitality. As I am now returned I see no reason as to how she cannot return home with me."

"I'll stay." Eve said in a small voice. She hated hurting her brother but she felt s though she couldn't leave Guy just yet.

"She is welcome to stay as long as she needs." Guy stated.

Marcus curled his upper lip and stared at both of them then stalked out of the manor saying as he went,

"Fine, this has only increased my vigour to find out what happened to my father. As for you Eve, I see where your loyalties lie."

Eve slumped into Guy's arms and let a couple of tears slide down her face.


	10. Feuding Siblings

I don't own Robin Hood or the characters (except mine!) The BBC does.

The next morning was one of melancholy as last night's events sunk in. Eve miserably chewed and swallowed a slice of bread. She was torn between two fine men, one her brother and one her lover. _Marcus seems so desperate to avenge our father's death but what if, in the end, it was all just an accident? Perhaps it was perhaps it wasn't_ , she mused, _still I am not at all concerned that man is as good as gone..._

As she pondered these thoughts unwanted memories of her earlier childhood, before her father was full of hatred and spite came to her mind: he was carrying her on his shoulders, making sure she ducked as she went through doors so she wouldn't bang her head; he was boasting to the other nobles about how beautiful she was and how proud he was of her on her thirteenth birthday; he was leading her around the paddock on her first ever pony, a little fat thing called Dumpling. She grinned at the thoughts and tears sprang at the corner of her eyes as she thought of how things had changed.

They had changed so drastically, so quickly, he would scorn her for the slightest thing. He would be short of temper, then over-protective then switch to not caring for her at all. She remembered his meetings in Nottingham became more frequent and he came back nervous and jumpy. He got drunk regularly and took his misfortunes out on her. Marcus had missed all of this, she knew, he could only remember the fond memories of earlier times.

She thanked the servants for her breakfast and then crept out the manor, quietly closing the door, she had awoken at dawn and not wanted to disturb Guy she had dressed and had breakfast in the kitchens.

Swallow trotted along the forest tracks, the sun had not yet fully penetrated into the thick canopy of the summer forest. Eve slowed him to a walk and let him amble along, she was happy to just ride in the peace of the trees, the only sound was the rythmatic melody of Swallow's hooves on the forest floor. Her thoughts swam and mulled about in her head and she let them do that, not thinking over one particular one but letting them all flow through her. Suddenly, she felt Swallow's muscles tense beneath her. Her head swung round, her blonde hair whipping around with her. Her eyes widened. Marcus leapt out of the bush followed by Robin Hood and his men.

"Ho! Sister!" Her brother shouted, "I'd have thought you'd be snuggled up in your nice, warm bed next to _Guy. _ Deserting your family and sleeping with a traitor to the king."

"Oh, shut up Marcus. You don't know what you're saying." Eve replied glaring into her brother's eyes.

"You what! She's courting Gizzy?" Alan exclaimed. The rest of the gang looked expectantly at Eve who ignored them, so they looked at Marcus who nodded.

"She's moved into the manor now." He never took his eyes of his sister's face the whole time he spoke.

Robin glanced between the feuding siblings,

"Is that true, Eve? I know he helped you when you fell into the river but I didn't think he was...well...your sort."

Eve glanced at Robin,

"You wouldn't know my sort Robin." She said coldly. She could not be bothered with the temperaments and the idle comments of men right now. She didn't give a toss that her brother was not managing the house or that he had somehow turned "rebel" with Robin Hood and his men. She just wanted a few hours of god-forsaken peace. She turned once again to her brother,

"I didn't desert my family; they deserted me."

..................................................................................................................................................................

Marcus ran his hands through his dishevelled hair. For days now, ever since he had joined Robin Hood's men and met his sister in the forest he had been mulling over the words she had said to him. He kept remembering when she had looked right through him and said those last lines, he tried to remember the feelings in her eyes. _What was it? _

_Oh yes, disappointment. Was she disappointed in him? "They deserted me". Had he? Yes, he had left for years to fight in the Holy Lands but his father and sister were proud to see him go, to fight for king and country. That night at Gisbourne's. She had said he had beaten her. It was hard to imagine his father doing anything like that but then he was a Black Knight..._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Much asked him and dropped some rabbit meat into Marcus's hand. Marcus sighed,

"I'm just...I don't know. I don't know what to believe, the only certainty is that my father was a black knight and he's now dead. My sister's in love with a black knight, she hates me. She says he beat her. I've got the duty of avenging his death. God...i'm messed up."

Much clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"No, not messed up. Just confused about what to do. If I was you, I'd go to the meeting with Vasey tomorrow and bring up the death of your father. If Vasey or Gisbourne did it though, you wouldn't get much out of them unless you threatened Vasey. He's a bit of a wimp, you know one time..."

Marcus let Much ramble on and focused instead on the useful thing Much had said, "threatened Vasey".

The meeting tomorrow was between Vasey and him to discuss plans for the land and other needless topics. No doubt, Guy would be in attendance, he always was at Vasey's side. He could get Robin and the gang to distract him, that wouldn't be too hard.

Marcus glanced at his trusty sword then tucked into the cooling flesh of the rabbit.


	11. Outlawed

I don't own Robin Hood, except my own characters. The BBC owns it. 

"Guy," Eve moaned, as the bed space next to her became suddenly cold. "Must you go to this meeting this morning."

Guy bent down and kissed her tenderly, his stubble grazing her forehead.

"Yes, you know I must. It's between your brother and Vasey to discuss the plans for you village."

"Marcus's village." She corrected, "I don't even live there anymore."

Guy smiled, "Have you got permanent plans then?"

"We'll see." Eve said huskily and Guy moaned and pushed his face into her neck kissing it a few times before heading out the door.

As the door shut. Eve sat upright and placed her head in her hands. She had a feeling Marcus was definitely working with Robin and that the meeting was not going to go as smooth as Guy and Vasey would have liked. _Well Vasey can get what's coming to him but Guy? God, I feel like I'm betraying him. _

..................................................................................................................................................................

Outside the gates to the castle, Robin was instructing his men.

"Marcus you go to the meeting, you try and get it out of Vasey what happened to your father. If it puts your mind at rest. John, Allan, Much and Me will cause trouble and annoy the guards and hopefully Gisbourne will come out and see what's going on. We'll meet just in this back alley."

Allan, excited at the prospect of causing havoc, clapped his hands together, "Excellent plan!"

..................................................................................................................................................................

Vasey sat in his chair looking at the young man across him. _Excellent, looks like his father. Perhaps he'll be as stupid as he was and I can get him on my side. Better get in his good books first though warm him up._

"I've heard you've been in the..."

A crashing sound could be heard in the courtyard, then lots of guards running and shouting followed by more crashing and swords being knocked together.

"Gisbourne go and see to it immediately!" The Sheriff barked as Gisbourne was already halfway out of the room, drawing his sword.

"As I was saying, you've been to the Holy Land. I admire that, fighting for king and country. Long live King Richard eh?" Vasey smiled and held out his hand for Marcus to shake. Marcus glared at the outstretched hand and in one instant leapt over the table, grabbed Vasey's hand and twisted it behind his back, slamming Vasey into a wall. He withdrew his sword and held it against the man's neck. Vasey twitched as the cold blade touched his skin. Marcus smiled.

"Is this what happened when you murdered my father? Did he get as scared as you?"

Vasey gargled.

"You what? Murder your father what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie," Marcus hissed viciously pressing the sword deeper to Vasey's neck.

"All right. I didn't murder him. I had a man who...I was sick of, he was spying on me. I needed rid of him. Your father offered to do it. He went to kill him while he slept but the spy murdered him first." Vasey laughed.

"The spy got what was coming to him though. One of my guards shot him straight through the neck, poor bugger died trying to escape. See? I didn't murder him. He murdered himself ha!"

Disbelief shook through Marcus as he stared at the cold man.

"My father was not a murderer."

"Oh, somebody's upset about their daddy. There, there it'll be allright. Grow up boy! People change! Your father changed for the better! He stopped being all wordly-goodly and became full of ambition!"

Marcus was seething of hurt and anger. He could have killed Vasey right there. He withdrew his sword, _I could have just been like my father, _he ran. He threw open the doors straight past the stunned guards who under the shouts of Vasey had begun to pursue him. He ran. Heart and feet pounding. He sneaked through the stables, skirting around the courtyard where Robin and the gang were still staging a good fight. They saw him run and pegged after him.

Robin, Marcus and the gang sprinted out of the gates hearing Vasey shout,

"If I ever see you again you'll be hanged! You're outlawed! A dirty outlaw! The village is mine! Your whole family's outlawed too!"


	12. An outlaw?

I don't own Robin Hood, except any characters that are my own! The BBC owns it.

"You've got us outlawed." Eve hissed angrily into her brother's ear.

"Look...I am sorry but I have a just reason to be outlawed." He grimaced.

The pair glanced around the bushes, at the back of Locksley Manor, and made sure that no one had crept up on their hiding place before speaking again.

"Oh for goodness sake, what did you do?" Eve whispered.

"I threatened the Sheriff... and interrogated him about our father."

Eve knelt even closer to her brother and clasped his hand, she knew whatever he had found out must have been important to him.

"And...?" She prompted.

Marcus swallowed, a mixture of hatred, pride and sadness, and said,

"He was a killer."

Eve sat back,

"I'm sorry."

Marcus shook his head and hugged his sister close to him.

"No, no. I am the one who should be sorry. I've neglected you for some time. I truly am sorry. I will be there for you from now on."

Eve felt a few tears approach her eyes at her brother's sincere apology.

"Marcus, you're outlawed. I'm outlawed. We're going to give everything up and live in the forest."

"Don't worry, Evie. Everything will be alright. It's not too bad in the forest. Fun, really, and we are standing up against the persecution of the innocent. We will overthrow the black knights. Don't worry we'll be alright."

She nodded into her brother's shoulder smelling earth and sweat, it was comforting in an accepting way, she knew this was what her brother had become. Indeed, he had always been a fighter, stood for what he believed in and Eve admired him for this.

"Come on, we had better get going." Marcus said quietly.

He glanced at his sister's blonde hair on his shoulder. He knew this would be tough for her, she could stand up for herself and he knew she was tough but she wasn't born for roughing it in the forest. His jaw set as he knew it was his fault, she still had so much worth living for in a world that had forgot about him since he had left for the Holy Land but she was just starting to flourish, starting to make her own path and here she was once again forced into taking a path that was not hers to follow.

That evening, everyone was in high spirits tucking into a delicious rabbit with honey which Much had proudly cooked. Eve sat and watched the men joke amongst each other, steadily drinking themselves into a deep stupor. They didn't notice the young woman slip into the blackness of the trees.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Guy rode his horse through the trees as the sky darkened. She had gone, no goodbye, no note, she hadn't taken anything with her, she'd even left her beloved Swallow. He tugged on the reins of the grey that he led, all tacked up, beside him just in case he found her.

She had been outlawed but he didn't believe she was deserving of the punishment _and neither was he. _

"Eve!" He called through the trees. Thinking that out of everything wrong he'd done in his life, maybe this once, he could get it right.


	13. Final Goodbye

My last chapter as I have decided to round the story up, I am just so busy it's unreal 

The BBC owns Robin Hood.

Just watched ep.2 of series 3 it's awesome!

..................................................................................................................................................................

I glance at the men around me, tough, brave, just men. I have started to fit in, I make myself useful in the kitchen, the proper woman. The men care for me and I love them in an unusual brotherly, comrade way. I sat, here, moping in the forest for a month after I said goodbye but I know I have to move on. I still think I can to see his face, feel his breath and taste his tongue.

Robin will take me out with the men tomorrow but as much as I am pleased to have something important to do with my life I know I can never be here forever. I've never seen the sea. I think I'll move to the coast.

As I lie back, my thoughts turn to that final goodbye.

..................................................................................................................................................................

I heard Guy call my name as I pushed my way through the darkened forest. I shouted back. I was desperate. _My Guy. One final time. _

I surged forward as I saw Guy riding over the crest of the track leading Swallow. His eyes brightened when he noticed me and he galloped towards me and jumped off.

"Eve. Eve. Don't leave."

He whispered in my ear, prayers that only we could hear. I tried to shake my head, make him understand that this wasn't permanent. He tethered the horses and led me aside of the forest track.

"Come back to Locksley. Come back to me. I'll make the sheriff understand. We can be together."

I shook my head silently, I tried to look into those eyes, deep pools of sorrow. Here I was, tomorrow I would just be another person in the long chain of people who had let him down all his life. I pushed the thoughts away.

Guy grabbed me. A vicious kiss, one full of passion and anguish and in desperation I kissed back. I tried to pour my feelings into it.

Later, before either of us could stop, he was inside me and all over me. We lay collapsed on the forest floor all night. Again and again, he was in me until kissing my neck and breasts he fell asleep. I lay awake underneath his weight, putting to memory, his body heat, his stubble, his broad shoulders. Then whispering a humble apology I pulled myself away and headed towards the camp. Leaving him innocently asleep and leaving him with another broken heart.

The End.

...............................................................................................................................................

A big thanks and hugs go out to those who have read and reviewed.


End file.
